


A Choice [AU]

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place before, during, and after Bianca’s probation hearing in HWU.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	A Choice [AU]

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“Whatever you decide, I support you. I trust you to do what’s right for us,” Alex offered. She leaned her head against his shoulder as he finished getting dressed for the hearing. 

They were typically selective about when Alex would spend the night. It would have to be a night when no one would question where she was and it couldn’t be too frequently, as to raise questions. However, between Bianca’s blackmail of them and her impending probation hearing which could have serious ramifications on their relationship, Alex decided it was more important to stay. She wasn’t about to leave him alone, no matter who would question where she was. 

Hunt’s strong arms wrapped around her. His thumb lightly caressed her back as he held her close, breathing her in, memorizing her warmth, reminding himself what all of this was for and what could be risked if he didn’t participate in Bianca’s plans. 

“I love you, Alex,” Hunt whispered in her ear. “Regardless of what happens today, know that I would do anything for you.”

“I know.” Alex held him tighter. “I love you, too, which is why I know that whatever you choose to do and say is for us. We’ll face what comes together.”

****

Alex took a seat toward the back of the room. She could see the torment in Hunt’s eyes as he sat calculating each of the two options, knowing how each one came with its own set of challenges. 

When it was his turn to speak, he offered Alex a curt nod, his head hanging a little lower than usual. She thought that meant that he would support Bianca as she had requested, but within a minute, the room had exploded into hushed tones and whispers, with all eyes on her. He had chosen to out their relationship before Bianca had an opportunity to do so, taking Bianca down in the process. 

After that, everything happened so quickly. Alex was honestly unsure what happened in the rest of the hearing, her heart was beating so loudly it drowned out everything. All she knew was that she needed to find Hunt. 

****

The minute the hearing ended she ran out of the room, searching for Hunt. She found him standing thoughtfully under a tree just outside the administration building. 

Alex placed a reassuring hand on his arm. He instinctively pulled back as he surveyed the scene– numerous students and faculty mulled across the quad.

“To hell with them.” Hunt looped his arms around her waist, lifting her up as he kissed her again and again. For one perfect moment, he didn’t worry about the people watching, the board, his students, his career, or about all the difficult moments ahead, for the first time, they were free. Free from Bianca, free from hiding. Free to be together (even if just for the moment).

Alex’s cheeks were bright red when Hunt lowered her back down. He rested his forehead on hers. His steady hands cradling her face. 

“I hope you don’t regret the decision I made.” Hunt closed his eyes ignoring the gawking onlookers. 

“Never.” Alex smiled. “We’re in this together, remember?”

His eyes opened, kissing her on the tip of her nose. “How could I forget? I chose the truth over cowering to blackmail because I knew you'd be here.”

Alex laced her fingers in his hand. “As long as we stay together, I know we can handle any consequences that come our way. I know we talked about coming forward before, but it was never the right time. With everything that’s happened, I just hope you don’t regret us.”

“How could I ever regret a single moment with you?” Hunt questioned. “For better or worse, everything I have done is to protect you. I won’t let anyone take what we have.” 

Alex looked around, students pointed and stared, their phones out in front of them. Anyone who didn’t already know would know now. “Perhaps we should take this somewhere a little more private?”

“Or, you let me take you on a proper date?” Hunt suggested. His eyes were lighter as Alex noted the creases in the corner, resulting in the rare smile on his face. 

“A proper date with Thomas Hunt?” Alex teased. “What exactly does that entail?”

He kissed her once more. “You’ll just have to wait and see, my love.”


End file.
